


The Needs of the One

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Crying, Double Drabble, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Masturbation, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Grief is Amanda's private affair.
Relationships: Katrina Cornwell/Amanda Grayson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021





	The Needs of the One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



The doors closed behind Amanda with a heavy thud. Their smooth stone was cool against her back through the silk of her robe as she leaned against them. There was only so much grief she would tuck away for the comfort of her husband and of the world she had adopted as his own. Their daughter had given herself to the good of the many, and Amanda had taken it with pride holding the pieces of her heart together. 

The news of Katrina's sacrifice echoed in her mind in Sarek's level tone. The frank way Kat's green eyes openly appraised her the first time they met was a memory that would never leave her. Amanda gathered the silk in her fist, despite how it would crease. She was throbbing with desire at the memory of the first time they fell into bed together, at the way Kat's long fingers felt inside of her. 

Her cheeks were as wet as her cunt when she pushed her fingertips through her greying curls between her labia. If she could have anything it would be this, the needs of the one, and Amanda sobbed as she came. All she had was sacrifice, it seemed.


End file.
